Mosquitoes
by FlamingDoritos
Summary: Spring has sprung. Bugs have spawned. People get bitten. Marcia and Mia are no exception to this rule. Yuri, MarciaMia.


A/N: Written for Pi, just because I love him more than life itself…okay, not really. ♥ So anyways, this was inspired by us whacking mosquitoes. And…an awkward situation. And…stuff. And then sitting on our butts and doing NOTHING! XD I bet he's reading this, too…ah, whatever.

* * *

_**Bugs**_

Ah, spring. That time of the year when the flowers bloomed, when love was in the air, and when millions of tiny bloodsuckers decided that you would be the perfect meal for their thousands of offspring.

Marcia and Mia appeared to be ideal for this meal.

Regardless of the attempt they had made, mosquitoes had infiltrated their tent and were now happily biting any exposed skin they could get themselves to. The swordmaster and the Pegasus knight were busily smacking any and all bugs that they spotted, whether they were on the tent walls or on each other.

Things got increasingly worse when Ike opened their tent flap.

Along with the commander and his query of whether they needed new weapons or not came a fleet of bugs. And not just _any_ fleet of bugs. This fleet of insects had a number that rivaled every country's army combined. The only difference was that Crimea, Gallia, Pheonicis, Kilvas, and Goldoa were not cannibalistic countries. Daein and Begnion…well, that was debatable, but these debates were not at all part of the point. The point was that Marcia and Mia were about to get eaten alive.

However, a Pegasus knight does not go down without a fight.

After using Mia's sword to smack the majority of the insects out of the air (of course, she'd never use her _own _sword), Marcia set the carcass-ridden blade down.

"You know," she said, slapping a mosquito off of her arm, "if we managed to construct some form of device that would zap these suckers, we wouldn't be covered in itchy bites for the next week."

Mia sighed and looked away from the Pegasus knight.

"Absolutely not. I am _not_ going to try to convince Ilyana to rig her Elthunder to attract those hellish bloodsuckers and then fry them. Not again." The swordmaster shuddered slightly at the memories from a few nights ago, where poor Gatrie had nearly had certain bits of anatomy zapped (nobody had asked any questions; Rhys had been relatively sure that if Gatrie had blushed any deeper, he would have died). The poor knight had been stuck in his tent with Shinon for the last few days and neither the sniper nor the knight had looked at anyone without glaring in some way, shape, or form.

Marcia pouted. "Please? We'll get eaten alive!"

Mia shook her head. "I refuse. Besides, the scent of roasting bugs would only make me hungry."

"Oh, please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh—"

Mia promptly faced the other direction. Marcia continued.

"--please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please—"

Normally Mia would be all over a plan like this one. In fact, she had been last week. Sadly, Gatrie's womanly scream had discouraged her from partaking in any endeavors of this sort for quite some time.

"--oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please—"

"NO!"

Marcia growled and slapped Mia's cheek, wiping the bug corpse off and leaving a marvelous streak of blood. Mia glared at her.

"Oh, that's how it's going to be, is it?" she asked. "In that case, you've got a bug right _here_!"

With that, she bopped Marcia on the head, drawing an annoyed squeal. The Pegasus knight growled and dove for the swordmaster.

After several minutes of beating each other senseless, Marcia sighed.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I'm a little mean, aren't I?"

Mia sighed and patted the knight's pink hair. "Yes. Yes you are. I'd say you're as bad as your brother, but you'd probably throw me outside, which would be probably the worst thing that could happen right now."

"No, the worst thing that could happen right now would be for Gatrie to walk in and see us like this," Marcia laughed. Mia smiled as the knight swatted another mosquito away.

"Indeed it would."

For a moment the two sat there, still slapping the few stray mosquitoes, and then Marcia sat up and stretched.

And then she noticed The Final Mosquito.

Grinning, the Pegasus knight raised a hand to slap it.

"Hold still, Mia. I'm gonna kill this little bugger."

The swordmaster flushed. "Marcia? Please don't…I can get that one myself."

"No, no…I've got it."

"Marcia, _please_ don't slap it."

_Squish_.

"I say 'don't slap it'," Mia sighed, calmly removing the hand from her chest, "and what do you do? You slap it. Those are _my _boobs. _Mine_. Not yours."

Marcia flushed. "I…I'm sorry…I just saw it…and I didn't think…and…"

"Meh…it's okay." Mia smiled and sat up, lightly pecking Marcia on the cheek. "Could have been worse."

"Oh?" Marcia's cheeks matched her hair but she smiled nonetheless. "How's that?"

"Well," Mia started, "you could have kept your hand there…and you could have leaned down…you could have potentially kissed someone who cares for you very much…but you didn't. Although to some…doing nothing is worse."

By now both girls were flushing brilliantly. Marcia gently took Mia's hand.

"If…someone who cared for me very much…did happen to get kissed…what would their reaction be?" she asked softly. Mia shrugged.

"I guess…I'd have to see."

Marcia looked up slowly and Mia nodded…and then both leaned in.

())CRAYOLA))

"Mornin', girls! How are—_you_?!"

Marcia groaned as the light hit her eyes and then glared at the knight.

"Gatrie. Get out of our tent. _Now,_" she growled. The blonde knight nodded slowly, taking in the sight for as long as he could before a shoe was hurled at his head.

Mia sighed, nuzzling into Marcia's neck. "Well, now it's gotten worse," she sighed. "Gatrie will now be pestering us for a threesome every chance he gets."

Marcia laughed as the swordmaster kissed her. "Not necessarily…I mean, it's nothing a good blow to the head can't cure. And we're certainly good in that department."

Mia began laughing and inspected the marks on her body from the night before. Bruises from the fight with Marcia. Cuts from battle. Little hickeys that dotted her chest…

And one hell of a lot of mosquito bites.

* * *

A/N: I bet you all hate me for writing this now...I can't show my face in public for days... 


End file.
